The Hospital
by FullmetalShortStack
Summary: He knew about his grandmother's gift. The thing was... he didn't expect to have it too. SoMa. Rated M just in case. AU.


_Hi there. This idea popped into my head and I really just had to write it. The words just started flowing. This story might not be updated that often, because I am working on longer stories. But then again, I don't plan on this story being a very long chapter story so I might update it quick and BAM we're done. _

_We'll just see_

**_Disclaimer: _**_Me. No. Own. Soul Eater._

_-Ash_

* * *

_Introduction_

She was dying. That's all Soul could think about as he watched his grandmother struggle for breath. He was the only one here; his parents couldn't give a shit. His father sat at home, drinking cocktails instead of being here for his own dying mother. Soul gazed at her with undying emotion, his stomach was churning as if he were about to vomit. He couldn't handle losing the only person that cared about him. His parents wanted him to be the perfect pianist that they had painted him to be. That wasn't him, his grandmother knew that. Who was he going to rely on now?

"Shush all those thoughts, dear Soul." She murmured from her hospital bed.

The teenager sighed at her, "Gran, don't waste your breath. This isn't the time for you to be speaking. Save your energy."

His grandmother smiled fondly before she spoke weakly once more, "Oh honey, there is no more energy to save. I know what's happening, don't think that I can't feel what's going to become of me."

"Gran! Stop it. Don't you want to save yourself a little longer?" Soul cried in concern.

She held her hand out to him, "Come give me one last hug, dear."

"Gran… I can't let you give up like this." He replied as he took his grandmother's hand.

She slowly guided Soul towards her, as he wrapped his arms around his grandmother in a light hug. He feared he'd harm her if he squeezed to tight. She pushed the boy away slowly, "Soul… you know of the gift."

He reared back slightly before whispering back to her, "What about it?"

"You have the gift, Soul. It has been dormant for too long, you must take over for me. You must let yourself give in and allow it to show you what you must see."

Soul's eyes widened in surprise, "Gran… I can't-" He paused trying to bring himself to understand what she was telling him. "I can't see spirits like you."

The old woman chuckled lightly, "Oh, but you can Soul. Some people you see walking down the street are dead and you don't even know. The only way to truly let it become known is to let the spirits know."

"Gran, that's a huge responsibility. Are you sure I can do this?"

His grandmother began to breathe weaker, "Honey, you can do anything you set your mind to. There's someone here who needs you. Let your instincts bring you to her. She needs you to help her find herself."

"You mean like… send her to the light?"

She chuckled once more, "This girl is a little more complicated than that." His grandmother spoke no more as her breath weakened once more. Her breathing slowed until it came to a stop. Soul's heart dropped into his stomach. The conformation of the heart monitor's dead sound rang throughout his soul.

"Use the gift, Soul. You will do great things with it."

His heart stopped as he gazed over his shoulder to see his grandmother's spirit standing beside him. Her faded form gave him a grin, "She needs you." The woman repeated once more.

His mouth fell agape and all he managed to squeak was, "Thank you."

Her loving form faded away and he suddenly felt that she was gone. For good. Soul choked on his voice as the doctors rushed into the room. There were apologies and he knew they were useless. She knew she was dying and she had accepted that, even if he hadn't.

_There's a girl here who needs me._ Soul stood and thanked the doctors for their hard work. He told them he'd have his father here as soon as possible. The funeral would be a painful thing, but he could work it out. He strayed down the halls of the hospital, suddenly everything seemed eerie. The white haired boy saw people pass by that he knew were no longer alive. One spirit that passed by had a mangled face that seemed to have been burned. He tried not to let the spirits know he could see them. It was then he felt it. Someone different than the rest.

He turned to look in the window of the room beside him. A man with deep red hair clutched the hand of a young girl with long blonde hair. She lies in the hospital bed unmoving. Her heart monitor seemed steady, showing she was still pumping. Why did this girl feel different? She was very much alive.

Soul saw it then. The girl's spirit sitting in the corner of the room, staring at the man hung over her almost lifeless body. She was stuck. This girl was between life and death. That's why he had to help her. He needed to help her understand what was happening to her.

The girl spirit glanced over at him and noticed his stare. They locked eyes for a moment, before Soul turned his attention back to the man and her body. The spirit stood and charged over towards him. She didn't pass the glass. It was as if she couldn't. He took a chance and slowly opened the door. The red haired man shot his head up towards him, "Who are you, young man?"

"I'm Soul, I was passing by and wondered what happened."

The man glared at him, "You aren't allowed in here."

"You can see me." A feminine voice said.

Soul glanced over to the young spirit and then back to the man, "I'm sorry." The boy let his shoulders sink, "My grandmother just died about ten minutes ago. I saw this girl and thought I knew her so I wanted to know what happened."

"I'm so sorry for your loss, young man. But you know my daughter? How?" The man asked. He didn't seem too convinced.

"Tell him you know me from school." The girl piped up quickly.

Soul took her advice, "I know her from school. I've seen her around."

The man gazed at him, "You're one of Maka's classmates?"

The teenage boy nodded quickly, "Yes. I am. We have…"

"History." She chimed.

"We have history together." Soul finished nervously.

The man scoffed, "Well I'm glad to know at least one of her classmates cares to know what happened to her."

"So… what did happen?"

The red haired man gave an upset sigh, "She was in a car accident a few weeks ago. She hasn't woken up since. There was a drunk driver and he hit her head on. That's all we really know, she can't exactly wake up to tell us."

Soul gazed at the girl's spirit in surprise. Her spirit didn't look like the others. None of the wounds were there nor had she looked like she had been in a car accident.

The girl's father stood, "Well, I need to go try to call my ex-wife again. She still doesn't know about the accident. You take a moment or two if you'd like." The man left the room, obviously trying to gulp down his emotions.

Soul sat down in the chair next to the girl's unconscious body. Her spirit approached him cautiously, "How can you see me?"

He snorted, "My grandmother called it a gift."

"You can see dead people then? Does that mean I'm not coming back?" She asked worriedly.

"Look, Maka was it?"

She nodded awkwardly.

"I'm new to this, alright? Like you're literally the first ghost…thing I've talked to. The thing is though you feel _different_."

"What do you mean by 'different'?" Maka asked in confusion.

Soul attempted to explain, "Like with most spirits you can feel their presences, with you can feel that you're here, but that you're not like the rest. I mean, don't get me wrong, this the first time I've actually tried to do this spirit stuff."

"So… I'm not dead?"

Soul gave a chuckle, "No. Your body is still breathing and working. Your spirit is out of it though. I think you're stuck between life and death."

"Great. That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"Look, if you can come with me then I can help-"

She cut him off immeditaly, "I can't go anywhere. There's like a force-field keeping me in this room. I'm not leaving this place without being completely dead or alive."

"Your spirit is bound to your body, so you can't leave."

"That's fantastic."

A doctor walked into the hospital room, surprised to see Soul there. He cleared his throat, "Mister Evans, visiting hours for non-family members ended long ago. You'll have to come back and visit this girl at a different time. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Soul nodded and stood up to leave the room. He saw Maka watch as the doctor checked her body. She gazed at him with pleading eyes. He titled his head at her and mouthed the words: 'I'll be back'. And he knew that this was the beginning of finishing his grandmother's legacy.


End file.
